


Best Part of My Day

by inkykeys



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cab Drivers, Corgis, Crushes, Cute Ending, Dogs, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkykeys/pseuds/inkykeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot from an modern AU that my friend <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/jennacide">jennacide</a> and I are working on.</p>
<p>Poe is a cab driver in a big city who's life is looking pretty bleak: his job's in danger and the boy he likes is nowhere to be found. BB-8 is his cheerful corgi that's always there to brighten his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Part of My Day

Poe returned home after a long day of work. His clothes smelled of cigarettes, car exhaust and perfume, the way they always did after sitting in his cab. He had been disappointed with how the day turned out: not finding that familiar face he’d been hoping to see. He’d even hung around Finn’s workplace in hopes of giving him a ride home. It all was to no avail, and the added bonus of Leia’s bad news about the First Order hadn’t helped brighten his day.

He got to his floor and pulled the set of keys from the pocket of his creased jeans. He only had to turn them in the lock, not even inch the door open the way he always did, before BB-8 came running and pawing at his legs. The bouncy corgi yipped happily at his owner’s return. A large smile broke out across Poe’s face, nothing could cheer him up quite like this dog. He knelt down to let the happy furball lick his face as he scratched around the back of it’s pointed ears. “I missed you, buddy.” The small dog’s tongue brushed a slobbery path up his face. “Yeah, yeah, I know you missed me too.” A small chuckle escaped, the first genuine one of Poe’s melancholy day.

He stood back up, leaving BB to stare up him with what could be best described as a lopsided grin. Poe dropped his keys into the dish beside the door and slid his shoes off to place them on the door mat. He went to the small kitchen and opened the fridge. There wasn’t anything particularly appealing in the fridge, but he was hungry, and he was hoping for something to perk him up.

BB-8’s feet clicked on the fake tile as he walked to stand eagerly at his owner’s feet. “Hey buddy,” Poe asked, “what’d you think about ordering out?” The dog cocked his head to the side and let his tongue loll out happily. “That’s what I thought.”

\----

A while later, Poe and BB-8 were curled up together on the sofa. The tv played some crime show that Poe was only half-listening to. The empty styrofoam boxes sat on the coffee table, licked clean by the dog. Thoughts of Finn floated in Poe’s head, and he wondered why he hadn’t seen beautiful boy in as long as he had. Jealousy settled into his stomach at the thought of their last encounter: Finn’s smiling face in Poe’s rearview mirror as he babbled on about Rey promising to help him with his crush. His eyes flicking up as he thought of them.

Poe knew he had no right to be jealous; he’d never mentioned his feelings. Well, not explicitly. And so what if Finn was with someone, as long as he was happy Poe should be too. He’d just have to get over it.

\----

The next day was too similar: no sign of Finn, no sign of Rey to ask her what was going on, more bad news about the fate of the Resistance. Everything seemed out to get him. The normal spark Poe carried within him was starting to fade throughout the day.

BB-8 was waiting for him when he got home. Like always, he was bouncily overjoyed to see Poe return. Warmth flooded in his heart at the sight of his dog. “You seem like you had a better day than I did.” He said quietly, adjusting the orange collar so that the tags hung above BB’s white belly.

BB cocked his head and drooped his normally perky ears into what seemed like concern. Poe shut the door the rest of the way, quickly locking it before slumping down against it and pulling BB-8 into his lap. They snuggled into each other. “What are we gonna do?” Poe sighed.

\----

BB-8 splashed about in the small apartment bathtub, simultaneously over-excited and terrified. Water had always excited the small dog, but the confining, slippery sides of the tub made him nervous. As a result, whenever he couldn’t see over the edge or Poe would turn away to get a towel or shampoo, he would jump up to make sure his beloved owner was still there.

“Do you always have to make such a mess?” A flustered Poe reached for yet another towel to try and dry the soaking floor. He had given up on trying to stay dry himself, his shirt and skin long since drenched. The dog in the tub however, didn’t seem to have a problem with this, quickly spinning around and causing the water to slide up close to the edge. “Ah! Can’t you stay still for one minute?!”

A knocking echoed down the hall. Poe tried to restrain the slippery corgi in an attempt to hear the sound again. He usually didn’t get visitors, and if he did, they usually buzzed his room to ask him to unlock the door. But there it was again, an tentative rapping.

Poe frowned. “Hold on bud.” He motioned for BB-8 to stay in the tub before getting up. “Just a second!” He called as he half-jogged to the door.

He flung the door open, eager to get back to his impatient dog. Poe was shocked to find Finn standing in the hall, a wilting bouquet in his hands. “Finn, I… what are you doing here?”

“Why are you wet?”

Poe looked down on his previously-grey shirt, now soaked to almost black, and the matching jeans. He rubbed the back of his neck, “I was giving BB-8 a bath.”

“Oh.” Finn quickly thrust the bouquet into Poe’s hands. “These are for you.”

“M-me?” Poe looked down at the purple and red flowers. “Why? I mean, you said Rey was gonna help you with your crush.”

“She did.” A smile started tugging at the edges of Finn’s mouth as he talked. “She said she heard to give flowers. Sorry, I think they started dying.”

Both the men wore matching smiles by the end of the sentence. “Don’t worry, I love them.” Poe shifted out of the doorway, “Come in.”

Finn stepped inside the small apartment, and no sooner than the door was shut did a wet BB-8 come half-running, half-sliding down the hall and into the room. The small dog immediately jumped up to place his paws as high as they could reach on Finn’s leg.

Finn’s mouth hung open, not sure what to do, as his dark pants became covered in bubbles. A chuckle burst it’s way out of Poe’s chest at the sight. “He likes you too.” Finn looked up, speechless, before beaming his happiness back. Poe smiled again, and in that moment everything felt perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is BB-8 a corgi? Because corgis are cute.  
> Why does Poe have a dog named BB-8? (because it fits with canon that way) I'll explain that some other time.  
>  **Edit 8/7/17** Nothing major, just deleted some bad characterization.


End file.
